dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Gete Star
|movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler |Gender = Male |Race = Robot |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 767 |FamConnect=Meta-Coolers (creations) Cyclopian Guards (creations) Guide Robo (creation) }} The is an artificial intelligence that controls a large planet-sized mass of technology. The Big Gete Star began as a computer chip before absorbing numerous machines and debris. It is a major character and setting in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. Biography Background The Big Gete Star began as a self-aware AI inside of a computer chip floating in space for eons. Somehow, the chip began absorbing and assimilating debris from several abandon spaceships and satellites, forming a "shell" of metal and circuitry around itself; interestingly, it is referred to as a star despite being more like a planet (a mechanical one). Drifting through space, the Big Gete Star eventually came upon the remains of Cooler after he was blasted into the Sun by Goku and absorbed them, in the process merging Cooler's consciousness with the main computer's and giving him control. ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''The Return of Cooler'' The Big Gete Star headed to New Namek in order to use it as a source of fuel for the star. At this time, the crew of the Big Gete Star included a Guide Robo, Cyclopian Guards, and thousands of Meta-Coolers. After Goku and Vegeta defeat a Meta-Cooler, the Big Gete Star released hundreds, if not thousands of Meta-Coolers. Goku and Vegeta have no chance of beating them all, and are absorbed by the star itself. Within the Big Gete Star's core, the two Super Saiyans find the brains behind it all, the actual Cooler, reduced to little more than an eye reinforced by metal in the approximate image of his old visage and strung up by wires. Meta-Cooler Core plots to drain Goku and Vegeta of all their energy for his own purposes, but their power is too much and begins to overload the capacity of his systems. The Saiyans then flood the Big Gete Star with energy, causing it to crumble and his remote-controlled dolls to self-destruct, while Meta-Cooler Core starts to lose his hold on the planet. After Meta-Cooler Core is defeated the Big Gete Star explodes. Somehow, Vegeta found the original chip that created the star in the first place. As he sat in his Attack Ball, he crushed it in his hand to ensure that it and Cooler would never return. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga Fu uses the Big Gete Star to transform Cooler into Meta-Cooler. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' A copy of the Big Gete Star exists in the Dragon Ball Heroes World, which can be accessed through Capsule Corporation's transporters. The control room of Metal Cooler (nucleus) in the Big Gete Star is where the Frieza Clan Hero Froze meets the Frieza Clan Elite Rezok with the Two-Star Dragon Ball attached to his forehead, while searching for the Shadow Dragons and kidnapped Android avatars. Passengers of the Big Gete Star *Cooler/Future Cooler (fused with star's main computer) *Meta-Cooler Corps *Cyclopian Guards *Guide Robo ;Video game what-if scenarios *Frieza (controller; Supersonic Warriors 2) *Broly (controlled henchman; Supersonic Warriors 2) *Future Broly (controller; Shin Budokai - Another Road, alternate ending) Techniques and Special Abilities *'Body Manipulation' - The Big Gete Star is able to alter it's physical appearance. **'Absorption' - The Big Gete Star is capable absorbing things into it in order to improve itself, it's original form was a computer chip until it absorbed numerous objects into itself to attain it's current form. It absorbed Cooler's remains to create Meta-Cooler Core. **'Mystic Attack' - The Big Gete Star can extend parts of itself to attack. *'Hikou' - The Big Gete Star is capable of interplanetary flight. *'Energy Absorption' - After latching onto a planet, the Big Gete Star absorbs it's energy. *'Robot Creation' - The Big Gete Star is capable of creating worker robots like the Guide Robo as well as soldier robots like the Cyclopian Guards. It was said by Meta-Cooler Core that with the energy of the Super Saiyans, the star would be able to create Metal Super Saiyans. Fusions Meta-Cooler Core As a result of absorbing Cooler, the Big Gete Star's main computer fused him with it's core,Daizenshuu 6, 1995 taking on a form known as Meta-Cooler Core or Metal Cooler (nucleus). Meta-Cooler Core can form a hulking humanoid body from materials inside the "control room" (his Battle Form). This Battle Form boasts high attack power. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, the Big Gete Star appears under the name Makyo Star. In Supersonic Warriors 2, "Big Gete Star" is the name of the New Namek battle stage. In Frieza's scenarios, he goes to kill Cooler in revenge for assassination attempts that Cooler had ordered. Cooler uses the Big Gete Star to turn into Metal Cooler but is defeated by Frieza. Frieza then takes the Big Gete Star for himself and uses it to attack other planets across the universe. In Gotenks' scenario, the Big Gete Star produces a Control Device for Cooler to control Broly. In one what-if ending of Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Broly kills the Z Fighters, Future Babidi and Future Cooler, and takes the Big Gete Star for himself, using it to leave New Namek and destroy the universe. In Dragon Ball Heroes Jaaku Mission 2, the Big Gete Star lands on Earth with Frieza, King Cold, and Metal Cooler (nucleus) hidden inside. In Ultimate Tenkaichi and Battle of Z, the Big Gete Star is the battle stage used for the battle against the giant boss Metal Cooler (nucleus). In Dokkan Battle, the Big Gete Star appears in the Story Event "Fight! 10 Million Power Warriors" which is based upon Return of Cooler. Additionally there is a card called Fusion with the Big Gete Star Metal Cooler card which can transform into Fusion with the Big Gete Star Metal Cooler Core card which represents Metal Cooler Core as a Giant Form for the Big Gete Star fused Cooler. The Meta-Coolwr Corps appears as a team card though they are called Metal Cooler Army in Dokkan Battle. In addition to the Metal Cooler Army, the Big Gete Star's Cyclopian Guards are also playable. Trivia *The gete in "Big Gete Star" comes from getemono, the Japanese for "cobbled together", which is fitting, considering that the Big Gete Star is made up of countless pieces of derelict technology that are literally cobbled together. *The whole concept of a hive-like, assimilating, artificial swarm was most likely taken from the Borg of Star Trek, the Gete Star construct ressembling a Borg Cube. *The title "star" could have been inspired by the iconic Death Star from the Star Wars franchise. This scenario is quite likely as Dragon Ball series creator Akira Toriyama is a noted Star Wars fan. References Site Navigation pt-br:Estrela Gete Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Planets Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Destroyed Planets Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Males Category:DBH Characters Category:Extraterrestrials